Tirer profit des erreurs du passé
by Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley
Summary: Une jeune fille est envoyée à Serpentard tandis que son frèrre est envoyé à Griffondor... On a pas idée de ce que ça peut déclencher comme situation... OS
1. Avant Propos

Avant Propos

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec un oneshot cette fois-ci… Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop ça, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus de facilité avec les oneshot… Peut-être que ça viendra avec le temps, avec de l'entrainement surtout.

Alors pour lire ce Oneshot, je vous conseil avant tout de lire «Après la pluie, viendra le beau temps» étant donné que cette histoire raconte l'histoire de l'un des personnages. Mais, après tout, peut-être qu'il peut se lire sans ça mais bon… Bref, vous jugerez par vous mêmes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews: les critiques, mêmes mauvaises font plaisir, elles permettent d'évoluer…

Bisous à tous

Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley


	2. Tirer profit des erreurs du passé

TIRER PROFIT DES ERREURS DU PASSE

La Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'est décidément le lieu que j'aime le plus, après la salle sur demande bien sûr. C'est là que je retrouve mon frère Logan, mon jumeau, et mes amies, Lily-Rose et Jade. La salle sur Demande et la Grande Salle sont les seuls endroits ou je me sente véritablement en sécurité lorsque je suis à Poudlard. Ailleurs, partout ailleurs, je suis victime d'attaques, même au sein de mon équipe de Quiddich. Je suis attrapeuse et les seuls jours où on me fiche une paix royale sont: les jours de matchs – il faut bien que j'arrive entière sur le terrain pour parvenir à une victoire – et les jours d'après matchs. Enfin, seulement si nous avons remporté la victoire, si j'ai été plus rapide et plus habile que l'attrapeur adverse. Dans le cas contraire… Ce n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais j'ai peine à imaginer ce qu'Ils me feraient si on perdait un match. Je crois que ce que je vis au quotidien m'apparaitrai alors comme une poussière dans l'œil. Même si je le vis depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et dire que mon «cher onclechéri» a eu la bonne idée de me nommer préfète en plus… Il y a des fois où je me demande si son mentor, Albus Dubledore n'aurait pas déteint sur lui… Il paraît vraiment fou parfois… Il espérait quoi au juste? Que l'animosité se calmerait du fait que j'avais dès lors une certaine autorité sur eux? A quoi il pensait sérieusement? Bon d'accord, en digne fille de mon père, je ne me suis jamais laissée faire, mais maintenant, je suis préfète, et en digne file de ma mère, je n'ose enfreindre le règlement. Problème Cornélien s'il en est… Quoique, à y bien penser, elle était loin d'être une fille modèle à mon âge…

Au fait! Je ne me suis pas présentée…

Je m'appel Savannah Molly Malfoy. Comme vous l'aurez comprit, je suis la fille de l'incontournable, et parfois horripilant, Drago Malfoy. Ma mère n'est autre que l'insupportable «miss je-sais-tout» nommée Hermione Granger, devenue Hermione Granger Malfoy le jour de ma naissance il y a seize ans maintenant. J'ai deux frères, Logan, mon jumeau, et Jordan. Et j'ai aussi la chance d'avoir une petite sœur adorable nommée Larissa. Jordan a fait sa première rentrée au collège de la magie cette année. Et, comme moi, il a atterri à Serpentard. Quand je le vois se balader dans les couloirs, je me revois à son âge. Je dois le protéger. Faire en sorte qu'il ne subisse pas la même chose que moi. Ma petite sœur chérie est, elle, en troisième année.

Ma vie était parfaite: je suis belle, intelligente, j'ai deux frères et une sœur que j'adore et qui me le rendent bien, des parents géniaux – bien qu'ils soient légèrement bizarres –des amis fantastiques –étant donné que j'en ai peu, heureusement qu'ils sont fantastiques, non? Bref, une vie de rêve me direz-vous. Vie gâchée par un premier septembre, il y a de cela cinq ans.

Mon entrée à Poudlard aurait pu être parfaite, si seulement… En fait, elle était parfaite jusqu'au moment au ce satanée Choixpeau a eu la lumineuse idée de m'envoyer à Serpentard plutôt que de me faire suivre mon frère à Griffondor. Lorsqu'il a fait son choix, le plus mauvais choix qu'il ait fait d'ailleurs, il y a eu un grand silence. Essayer d'imaginer: la Grande Salle, plus de mille étudiants, les professeurs, même les fantômes… Tous étaient muets comme des carpes… Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu la salle si silencieuse, et Maman à confirmer… Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai bien dû rester assise sur ce fichu tabouret pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Quand je me suis enfin levée, comme un automate, le silence régnait dans toute la salle. Les regards étaient braqués sur moi: des regards d'incompréhension de la part de Logan, Lily-Rose, Jade et ma mère, regard de fierté venant de mon père, forcément, et de haine de tous ceux qui seraient pendant sept années mes camarades de classe et de chambre.

Le lendemain, les quatre tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à des tables plus petites, rondes, pouvant accueillir approximativement quinze personnes. Oncle Harry avait décidé de mettre en place ce système la veille au soir en voyant la réaction générale des élèves lors de ma répartition. Il a comprit, nous avons comprit, que malgré tout, rien n'avait changé. Rien a changé, même aujourd'hui. Presque vingt ans que la guerre est terminée, mais les mentalités n'ont toujours pas changées. Et ce malgré tout ce que la communauté sorcière a connu, tout ce qu'elle a traversé, tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a du reconstruire, l'union entre chaque membre de la communauté semble faire défaut. Nous allons toujours dans la même direction. La mauvaise direction: celle de la division. Ces tables étaient censées représenter le rapprochement entre maison, l'union entre sorciers, quelles que soient les conditions de chacun. Tu parles! Ca ressemble plus à une utopie qu'à un véritable projet, vu d'ici…

Seulement trois tables sont mixtes aujourd'hui. Et nous ne sommes que quatre ou cinq Serpentards. Sur un total de quarante-cinq personnes, il faut reconnaître que c'est bien peu. Pour la plupart, nous sommes enfants ou petits-enfants de ceux qui ont activement combattu contre l'oppression, contre les forces du mal, contre Voldemort, mais surtout, pour la liberté.

Je pensais que ma vie ne pourrait que s'améliorer, que ça ne pourrait pas être pire… Grossière erreur. Quoique… Tout dépend de quel point de vue je me place. Si je me place du point de vue affectif et sentimental, il n'y a pas photo, c'est carrément génial. Par contre, si je me place d'un point de vue social, là, c'est une tout autre histoire. Et pourtant les deux sont liés, ça j'en suis absolument certaine. L'été dernier, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Nicolas Berton, petit-fils d'un supérieur à la retraite de grand-père Arthur. Il est maintenant en septième et dernière année –ce qui veut dire, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, qu'il a deux ans de plus que moi. D'un certain point de vue, ma vie à Poudlard s'est amélioré depuis: quand nous sommes tous les deux, on n'ose plus trop m'attaquer, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement. Pareil pour Mon petit frère. Et si par malheur, une personne tente malgré tout sa chance, les représailles sont terribles, et elles ne viennent pas de moi… Mais, d'un autre côté, quand Nicolas n'est pas là, les attaques sont font plus fréquentes, et plus virulentes. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, nous avons vu débarquer cette année, en même temps que Jordan, Blaise Zabini Junior, fils de l'ancien meilleur ami de Papa et de son ancienne promise, Pansy Parkinson.

Je sais que vu comme ça, on peut penser que je ne fais que me plaindre, ce qui est relativement loin de la vérité. Nous, les «Descendants de Combattants» - c'est ridicule comme nom, non?- nous nous soutenons, nous nous défendons et nous protégeons les plus petits et les victimes des serpentards en général. Mais nous essayons aussi de faire changer les mentalités. De faire comprendre que la Grande Guerre a commencé à cause de ce genre de comportement, à cause de la mise en place de «classes» de sorciers, à partir de leur sang. Nos parents et nos grands-parents se sont battus pour que nous puissions être libre, pour que nous soyons tous égaux. Aujourd'hui c'est à nous de faire comprendre que cette liberté n'est pas une chose acquise et qu'il faut, chaque jour s'en montrer méritant. En fait, selon nous, si nous continuons dans cette voie là, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de connaître une nouvelle Guerre, avec un nouveau Lord Voldemort. Peut-être même qu'il serait plus menaçant, plus terrible, plus puissant, qu'il aurait tiré profit des erreurs passées de son prédécesseur si je peux dire…

Aujourd'hui, je raconte tout cela, noir sur blanc, pour qu'on garde une trace du travail que cela peut donné de reconquérir, ou plutôt de conquérir un monde ou il existe une entente cordiale.

Aujourd'hui, les hostilités entre les serpentards et le reste de l'école ont cessées. Hier, Logan et moi, avons évité à Blaise Junior de se prendre un méchant coup de «Saule Cogneur». Il semble considérer que nous lui avons sauvé la vie. Aller savoir pourquoi. Il suffit de savoir qu'il faut appuyer sur le nœud à la base du tronc de l'arbre. Cela étant, étant donné qu'il est pour la maison Serpentard ce que mon père à été pendant six ans de sa vie, tous ont cessé de s'en prendre à nous en particulier, mais aussi aux élèves en général, mis-à-part quelques exceptions. Mais globalement, tous connaissent la règle: il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier le Prince de Serpentard.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

Salut tout le monde!!

Alors voilà! Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ce One Shot qui peut paraître particulier.

En fait, je l'ai écrit en écho, à notre monde à nous, bien réel celui-ci. Encore aujourd'hui, on peut voir, partout dans le monde, des noirs se faire agresser, des tombes juives saccagées… Je ne comprend pas comment on peut continuer à agir ainsi quand on voit se que les idées hitlériennes ont provoqué. Dans cette histoire je veux faire passé un message très simple, qui est valable dans la vie de tout les jours, que ce soit dans le milieu personnel ou dans le milieu professionnel: « il faut tirer profit des erreurs passées». Nous ne sommes pas infaillibles, nous commettrons des erreurs. Je pense juste qu'ils seraient stupides de REFAIRE LES MÊMES ERREURS.

Voili Voilou…

Ma petite leçon de morale est faite, après, c'est à vous (en général, pas vous, lecteur en particulier) d'y réfléchir et de réagir, d'agir.

Bisous à tous, et merci de me lire…

Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley


End file.
